marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Caiera (Earth-10022)
| Relatives = Hulk (Bruce Banner) (husband) | Universe = Earth-10022 | BaseOfOperations = Sakaar | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos on forehead | Citizenship = Shadow People | Citizenship2 = Sakaaran | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen of Sakaar, former Shadow bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Sakaaran Shadow People | PlaceOfBirth = Sakaar | Creators = Greg Johnson | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Born in a remote Shadow People village, Caeira's family were infected by Spykes. Possessing the Oldstrong power, she managed to survive the attack, though she was forced to kill her family in the process. She was found by the Red King, then the Red Prince, and in gratitude, served him as his Shadow bodyguard. Years later, she was witness to the gladiatorial games that featured the warriors, whom would later become the Warbound: Korg, Hiroim, Lavin Skee, Elloe Kaifi, Miek, and the Hulk. The initial contest ended when the Hulk tried to smash the Red King, only for Caiera to intervene. After more games, and the Hulk's rise in popularity, she met with the Hulk, and informed him of the resistance's plan to free the Warbound, while also relating her past to him, in an attempt to have him leave for fear that his fame will inspire open rebellion against the King. The next day, she witnessed the battle between Hulk and Beta Ray Bill, and was shocked to see that Hulk's blood was bringing life back to Sakaar, relating to a verse in a prophecy about the savior of Sakaar. After the battle, she walked with the Red King to congratulate the victorious warriors, and was forced to defend her king when Bill freed all the captive gladiators. After the escape, the Red King plaxes the kingdon on high alert, and sends Caiera after the Hulk. She finds him at the base of a mountain made to represent the Sakaarson, the prophesized savior. She and Hulk fight fist-to-fist with Caiera gaining an advantage over Hulk, through his regeneration ability allows him to maintain the vattle. As Hulk beats her back, Caiera notices the ship carrying the Spykes towards the city where the other Warbound are hiding. She tries in vain to warn Hulk, through he continues to attack her. She leaves the fight to aid the city, after solemnly scolding Hulk. She arrives in the city, and does her best to fend off the infected hordes, even rescuing a little Sakaaran girl who reminds her of her lost family. She eventually contacts the Red King, where she is shocked to learn that the King has been the creator of the Spykes, and thus the true killer of her family, all along. She then attempts to escape the blast from the bomb, through cannot save the girl. She inspects the Hulk's body, and reports to the King of his demise. As she follows the procession through the Royal City, she remains silent. After the Hulk reveals his deception and battles the Red King, she frees and aids the Warbound in fending off the soldiers. After the King is immobilized by the Hulk, he is thrown before Caiera, through she states that she will not kill him, then releases a Spyke into his hand, leading to the King's death by his own robotic soldiers, the Death's Hand guards. She joins the Hulk as his wife and queen, as the kingdoms of Sakaar are finally united under the Hulk's mighty hands. | Powers = Seemingly those of Caiera the Oldstrong of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Distinctive armor | Transportation = *Flying skiff | Weapons = *A staff with blades on both ends | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shadow People Category:Banner Family